Billy's Rage
by sword slasher
Summary: Billy team is killed and it is the Avengers fault. This is what happens when you take everything away form a reality manipulator. House of M refrence and Rated T cause of Character Death.


**Hi I know I said I will do one shots once a week but meh I need the stress reliever and it is why this story will be a bit more different then others. Also this story is back when the Young avengers were form for a good long time but Cap and Iron man wanted them disbanded so kinda before Civil War. Also slight mention of Stony**

**Disclaimers: Not mine I wish.**

**Billy POC**

This was suppose too be a regular mission. The avengers had told them too pass this one mission and they would recognize us as a real team. Currently I was in my Wiccan costume on gravel. On my knees gripping to what was left of Teddy clothe, a ripped and tattered uniform almost destroyed. That was all that was left of my once beloved. Kate was killed before we even landed in the crash along with Eli and stature was bombarded immediately and killed, Vision was disabled with a EMP bomb, Tommy was killed from a laser that appears in his path and sliced him in half and Teddy sacrificed himself by throwing himself in the way of a disintegration ray that was heading too me.

I felt warm tears fall from my face. The only thing I remember was all the blood spatter I caused after I saw Teddy disappear in front of my eyes. My cape was in tatters, and my suit was covered in blood. I glared at the ground wiping off my tears knowing whose fault this is. They knew this would happen, they lied the mission was a fake. They sent us toot he heart of Latvia just too kill us. To make it worse they couldn't even tell us that the weapon they sent us too disarmed doesn't even exist. The mission was sneak into Latvia and disarm a Nuke Doom was said too have too destroy the us and all of the heroes it was suppose too have enough power too take out the entire north America continent and even some islands around it like Cuba or Puerto Rico.

We were so stupid I mean if this were real they should have sent an army not some kids. I got up and teleported back too New York. All I wanted was revenge, thanks too them everything was taken away, I will destroy them. I will destroy everything they stand for. I appeared in the top of Avengers tower where the alarm started too sound and the first Avenger appeared from the skies, it was Mrs Marvel, when she saw me she was more in shock from my condition then of me appearing. I could faintly hear her trying talking about what had happen and I knew she either didn't knew about what happen or she was acting. I had casted a spell before coming so when someone saw me they would speak the truth if they knew or not.

I blasted her chest into unconsciousness, I kinda felt bad but for what I was planning it would not matter. I started too limp too the stairs after I left her unconscious in the floor. I blasted the door open and took some of the ones in the doorway hiding. I looked around and saw I blasted Black widow and made her crash into the wall. I teleported so the ones coming here would not know I left and went straight too Captain Americas room. I found them they had been celebrating, I growled as I smell the odor of alcohol and saw them in their bed. They were celebrating while my team was being sent too their doom. I waved my hand and casted a spell, if Captain America and Iron man really sent us on a Suicide mission they wouldn't be killed, simple. In an instant the ground fell down on them and Cap died with a chandelier pierced from under him same as Iron man.

I growled this wasn't enough, they needed too pay more. Some Avengers enter the room and came and attack me. But it was too late I had already casted a spell. I was so furious I forced my power too activate I didn't even need too speak it. I willed it, I forced it until it happen.

Everything changed in an instant. A blast of red energy was sent across the world.

I still remembered everything but only faintly. I awoke in a large king size bed, but my pillow was uncomfortable, it was lumpy. I open my eyes and saw I was laying on Teddy's chest, I almost broke out into tears of joy but since I just changed reality I had too resist myself. I just hugged him and cuddled deeper into his chest.

A few hours later after we had properly woken up I tried too get as much information of the world I had created. I was a prince in this world, in this world Magneto ruled, Mutant kind was dominant, and we were in the process of making an alliance with some of the Skrulls but not all due too their obsession off taking over the earth. The scarlet witch was second in command of this world and I the prince next in line for the throne. Pietro my uncle refused the position stating he would not be fitting for the crown but would follow his father too the end. The Avengers and X men and other hero groups were divided. There was those who accepted the rule of Magneto along with the humans the low population of human that still existed who wanted peace, but as for those who refused they tried too fight back and usurp him. But in the end they lost. Captain America and his rebellion was destroyed. The current leader of the Avenger was Mrs Marvel, Thor decided not too intervene in human affairs of midgard and stayed out of the war. Cyclops while he subjugated too Magneto Wolverine refused too be ruled by him and was eliminated. To this day his head rest on the mantle of Magneto as a prize for killing the un killable. The fantastic Four didn't care who ruled as long as it was fair and no time messing was involved, since they didn't have any science too detect my doing they just accepted it easily and with their powers they could be consider mutants but made from an accident and not born. It was proven that the cosmic rays actually accelerated their genes and they were mutants all along because the acceleration mutated their genes.

Iron man was second in command of Captain America rebellion but after his "beloved" was taken he gave up. With the condition of seeing his husband on a weekly basis on his cell and watched. He would start Stark industry again and make technology too make t he world better so that he could at least help in his own way, but after all that happen he gave up the Iron man Title. Unlike Thor Hercules refused too stay out and was sent too the mines along with other strong heroes such as Luke cage and She hulk. Hulk was left in peace wherever he was not daring going up against him they left him to do what he wanted.

In the end this world was perfect for me. There was still crime and it was all normal only with the exception of more Mutants and I basically un did what my mother did and added some stuff buts till, this is my perfect heaven for me. My team was alive and Vision had his memories of being my father and he was still with my mother. It was perfect and I will never let it go. This is my perfect world and I will destroy anyone who want too revert it back.

**The end**

**Phew now that was...actually quiet easier then expected took me only an hour too make this tell me in reviews what you though and remember too vote on my polls for my one shots. Anyway I don't feel like talking much today so good bye please review and vote byebye.**


End file.
